narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Killer B/Archive 3
Fist-bumpin' When Bee fist bumps it seems that he is able to "see into" people for lack of a better way to phrase this. I was wondering if this was possibly a Tailed Beast Skill or something O.o.--Cerez365™☺ 15:25, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I think the fist bumping is related to how Naruto and Sasuke were able to read each other while fighting. Shinobi being able to "Speaking through fists". --Alastar 89 (talk) 01:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it's a tailed beast skill. Bee just says if Raikage gives him a fist bump, he can read into his heart. --Konan_Lee (talk) 3:19, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :He's done it several times before though.--Cerez365™ 03:29, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Question? The way Naruto controlled his beast was by ripping out its chakra. Killer Bee did it in the same place, and even intstructed Naruto on how to do it. But it doesn't seem that way with Bee. I remember parts of his fight with Kisame where he asks the eight tails to lend, I said LEND, its chakra to bee. Did he not do it the same way as naruto and why didn't naruto do it the same way as bee? :The fox is a bundle of hatred he sees it as demeaning for someone to control him. The Hachibi could've been the same way once but now has formed a "friendship" for lack of a better word with Bee.--Cerez365™☺ 18:35, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Family Relations killer bee was "chosen " to be A's brother. meaning they are not actually related by blood. i think that the word "adoptive" should be parenthesized next to his family status with A Iowndisciti (talk) 18:13, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :I agree 100%, On The Third Raikage's family relations, B should be put as his Adoptive son also. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 18:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::More like "chosen brother" than adopted imo. geohound (talk) my ideas 19:10, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Not sure the term adopted should be used. Maybe foster brother? We could also change that term in Sai and Shin's infoboxes. Adopted means someone would have adopted them, foster doesn't have that implication. You can be a foster child without being adopted. Omnibender - Talk - 21:49, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::We could just say they're "brothers" (with quotes) and be done with it. ::::And why does being related to A mean he's related to the Third too? ''~SnapperT '' 22:31, June 1, 2011 (UTC) You have a point, "Brothers" would be the best way to put it, in Sai, Shin, A, and B's Page's. Your also right, there needs not to be a relation between the third and b until stated otherwise in the manga, in the future databooks or by the mangaka. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 22:41, June 1, 2011 (UTC) You guys have to remember this is a Japanese story so it is related to Japanese culture. The protocol/qualifications of who is considered family maybe different from Western preconceptions of family. I am not very knowledgable of Japanese culture so I can't really give a definitive answer. The important thing here is A and B consider each other brothers. You can mention that B was chosen to be A's brother; it would be better to state in the respective articles (A and B) that B was selected to be A's brother for the purpose of a tag team. --Alastar 89 (talk) 23:28, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :As with Sai and Shin, I would go with adoptive brother with A and B. I also wouldn't put any relation between B and the Third Raikage in the infobox. On a related note, it seems rather obvious by now that it should be 'B' and not 'Bee', considering the link to A's name. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:53, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::/shrug on "Brother". I'm going to assume Killer B is appropriate then.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 00:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Then should we change the article to "killer B" and have any other variant of the name directed to the corrected name which is "Killer B". I can't remember...did shounen Jump label it "Bee" or "B"? --Alastar 89 (talk) 01:35, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::His names looks like its written as "Bee" on a cover Weekly Shounen Jump.--''Deva '' 01:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::So would that mean the Mangastream translation errored on Ch541 pg17, where they were talking about "B" when it should be "Bee". Of course the difference in spelling could also be a personalization by the current holder of the name.--Alastar 89 (talk) 01:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::"B" and "Bee" are homophones so are both acceptable spellings. Kishimoto seems to prefer "B", but he has also taken advantage of the homophone in "Killer Bee". ''~SnapperT '' 02:04, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::I understand that they are homophones but just wondered if there was a official spelling. Thanks for the clarification. --Alastar 89 (talk) 02:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Might i suggest we wait with chanching things until next chapter in the hopes that it will clarify their relationship better??? Gojita (talk) 13:16, June 2, 2011 (UTC)Gojita :As far as I know, there has never been an official English spelling for B's name published. 'B' seems to be the most appropriate one now, though, so I do suggest we change it. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:47, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Given that we have the context in which he was given the name, I don't really see a reason not to change it to just "B" but at the same time if they are homophones and can be used interchangeably, I'm fine with either one.--Cerez365™ 15:12, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::We could use both! "Bee" when キラービー is used and "B" when it's just ビー. That way we can confuse readers, which, I feel, we aren't doing enough of. ''~SnapperT '' 16:38, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::But we have redirects though. --NejiLoverr 6 17:13, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::That's not the issue, it's what we refer to him as in the articles "B" or "Bee"--Cerez365™ 17:32, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::: Oops.. sorry! I misunderstood the long discussion. --NejiLoverr 6 10:37, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I agree we should standardize and use B, since we have A, C.. If the letters have relation with their strength then the raikage is the strongest of Kumogakure, B is the second and C is the third and so on, therefore the line of Raikage successors is also defined. but thats another topic. Holyn (talk) 15:08, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Not necessarily the names are related to strength. From what we've seen, I find Darui to be much stronger than C. C is like the ideal support type of fighter. Omnibender - Talk - 18:17, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Guys, what's the problem? It's obvious that his name's B and not Bee (and I just knew it all the time, yeah! :D), so it should be changed if this wiki is following the original and not the (wrong) English version. That's all there is to it, imo. Seelentau 愛議 21:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Agree. --Ilnaruto me 18:17, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Why actually Third Raikage isnt listed as B's adoptive father? Third and A are compereable in this fashion. VolteMetalic (talk) 20:44, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Just because A 'adopted' B as his brother doesn't mean the Third Raikage adopted B as his son. The relationship between A and B can be seen as similar to that between Sai and Shin. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:19, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Age? When/Where was his age given? Seelentau 愛議 04:35, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Good question. I remember something of an age being mentioned in by Motoi as he explains B and his history together. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 07:50, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, it's like this: The incident, where Motoi's father was killed, was 30 years ago. That would mean, it was 26 years before the series started. At that time, Killer B was 5 years old, meaning he was born 31 years prior to series start. That means, he's 35 years old :) Seelentau 愛議 09:12, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Are we sure about those numbers, though? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:20, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::The raw says 30年前いったい何が。。。。 about the incident. Couldn't find a raw for the age of B and Motoi at that time, but mangastream say so. Also, as of Naruto's meeting with Kushina, he's still 16 years old, meaning you have do subtract four years from the 30 years. Seelentau 愛議 09:33, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::I finally have access to my raws again ^^ It does seem like B and Motoi are both 35 years old. Motoi clearly says they were only five years old at the time of his father's death and that that incident happened thirty years ago. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:49, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It also doesn't say how long it was between the beast's extraction and its implantation into B. He is shown to be at least a couple years older when it is sealed.-- (talk) 08:13, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Chakra Level Would B's overall chakra level (tailed beast included) be higher than Naruto's since the Nine-Tails is missing the Ying half (I believe) of its chakra? Does the removal of the Ying half reduce the chakra level, or simply the quality of it? I think it'd be somewhat ridiculous for the Nine-Tails to have that much more chakra than its lesser tailed brethren. Skitts (talk) 01:15, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Abilities Addition? Should a small note be added to the Kenjutsu section about how B keeps 5 of his standard swords within Samehada when not in use? Skitts (talk) 17:42, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure how that's an ability and it's already in the Shinobi World War and Super Vibrating Lightning Release Sword part of the article.--Cerez365™ 17:49, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I didn't realize it'd been mentioned there, as I felt it should go somewhere. Skitts (talk) 17:56, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :The info's there so no sweat.--Cerez365™ 17:59, July 27, 2011 (UTC) It is also in the "Appearance" section of the article as well. Comasbasks (talk) 18:03, July 27, 2011 (UTC) It's Killer Bee Guys, the correct romanization of his name is "Killer Bee", not "Killer B". I know he's real name is B (not real, since he only got it after he became A's "brother"), but his pseudonym "Killer" is followed by a "Bee" and not "B". You can see Kishimoto's own romanization of his name in this image: http://9.p.s.mfcdn.net/store/manga/8/56-524.0/compressed/mapta_naruto_ch_524.naruto_ch-522_00_01.jpg Look at the scrolls he and and Naruto are riding. Their names are romanized there. :Do we even know if manga authors are the ones who actually make such drawings for magazine covers instead of just the chapters and its covers? If this is confirmed, I support changing it back. Omnibender - Talk - 21:15, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't we have more evidence supporting the fact that his name is simply 'B' and not 'Bee' I'm sure we had a whole discussion/ multiple ones on this that included that romanisation. It could afterall just be a pun.--Cerez365™ 21:21, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Kishimoto definitely draws magazine covers too. A lot of them are featured in the art books with comments on everything from choice of colour, tools used and difficulty or even what his editors wanted him to draw - They tell him to draw something for a cover - But it's definitely him doing it. (talk) 21:39, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Honestly I think we should just let it alone. Another overhaul of his name is just going to be a lot of work and confusion for the readers. I think adding something like "also romanised as Killer Bee" would suffice? --Cerez365™ 22:02, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Could you, perhaps, give an example of a Shōnen Jump cover that was also featured in one of the art books? I know that certain covers — like the ones featuring characters from multiple series — are not drawn by the original artists, so I'd like to see some proof that others are. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:11, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::How about we just wait for the Databook to come out. I'm at least 58% sure that the correct romanization will be there. Cerez is right, another large name shift would just confuse readers.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 01:30, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Databook might not be that helpful. I think I remember a scanlation of Jūgo's entry, and the romanization read "Jyugo" or "Jyuugo". I have no idea if that's due to a different romanization style. Omnibender - Talk - 01:53, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I believe that was just a different romanization style. Remember the third Databook finally put an end to the debate about Pein being Pain. --''Deva '' 02:13, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't ask for evidence because of the matter of B vs. bee, actually. The Shōnen Jump covers can be (and probably have been) used for many things, and I was wondering if there was actually any evidence that at least some of them could be canon. I wouldn't trust a cover as evidence for how a name should be written any way, even if it was drawn by Kishimoto-sensei himself. :The Jyuugo thing is a matter of using a different romanisation system. Well, actually, I should say it is a matter of not using a standard romanisation system at all. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Right, sure I should have used some sort of source for that claim.. Common sense out the window. Right, here are some WSJ covers: http://www.yugioh-world.com/news/images/shonenjump_cover60_240.jpg, http://i3.photobucket.com/albums/y72/slickwataris/cover57_new.jpg, http://0.tqn.com/d/manga/1/G/q/J/-/-/ShonenJump_Apr08_250.jpg. And here are links to the artbooks they're featured in: http://naruto-spoilers.blogspot.com/2009/07/naruto-artbook-2009-colored-106-pages.html, http://browse.minitokyo.net/gallery?tid=20924&index=3&page=2. So, some of them are definitely canon. (talk) 17:32, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :I don't understand... Are the images on the WSJ covers supposed to be in the artbook? Because I didn't see them at all o.o--Cerez365™ 17:39, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Uh. Well. They're there. The editors have just cut out Naruto. For the first one he originally appears alongside Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke (http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/252275). The second with only Sasuke and Sakura (http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/252277). The third is from the second databook (also linked) where Sakura and Sai originally are featured in the background (http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_7u9gMhrSm6Y/Smyz8Ato8-I/AAAAAAAAFAw/WCazAqPbD-Q/s1600-h/38.jpg). (talk) 18:43, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Ohhhh. But suppose they cropped them out of the artwork and then inserted him on the cover page O.o? Because those looked exactly alike.--Cerez365™ 19:22, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ^I'm the IP up there, just so you know. And what you said was basically my point. Kishi does draw for magazine covers, they just crop out Naruto to use only him. Ferlize (talk) 19:35, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Those are American Shonen Jump issues, not Japanese ones. Aren't those two magazines pretty much unaffiliated with one another? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:39, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Christ, you're right. Here then; covers from the Japanese Weekly Jump that are featured in the art books: http://narutohl.com/mangahl/naruto/english/374/V41_ch374_UK_Jump%20Cover.jpg http://static.minitokyo.net/downloads/15/24/511215.jpg http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_5kYMyl7bUu0/SYrqZfb_SiI/AAAAAAAAAnk/k0xad9RrUAU/s1600/11c.jpg Ferlize (talk) 17:37, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, those are in the artbook. I think it should be changed back to Killer Bee, even if it is just the Shounen Jump cover it's the most official source we have. His name never has been officially written out as Killer B.--''Deva '' 17:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Le Sigh. While I don't really have a problem with what exactly his name is represented as either way, my issue is that (if I remember correctly) B has only ever been called "B" not "Killer B" by others. I can't really do a thorough check at the moment, but that coupled with what Dodai said in the past about becoming A's partner and being called B seems to be that the "Killer" part of his name might have just been a clever pun that B came up with and refers to himself as such. I'd lean more towards leaving it as is...--Cerez365™ 18:18, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :::As I said before, I wouldn't trust a cover as proof of how a name should be written. There is far too much artistic licence that can be taken for that and, although there is now ample evidence of Shōnen Jump covers with canon art, we still aren't 100% certain that is the case with this one. Besides, if we were to use this cover as our source, it would mean we'd have to start using only 'Bee' instead of 'Killer Bee', as the cover only uses the former. I'd say we stick with what we have now until we have an unambiguous, irrefutable source for his real name: the databooks. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:25, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't we just follow the convention we set with Rock Lee, in using the viz name? It's rarely an issue, but when it is, I'm pretty sure that's what narutopedia has always done. Also, B has that alphabet thing going for it, Killer Bee has several references(see the trivia), but 'Killer B' has nothing. It doesn't matter which is considered as the 'main' name, but let's at least make sure it not one that's clearly false... Skarn22 (talk) 20:53, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Viz changes the other alphabetically-named characters to match "Bee" (Ay, Cee, Jay, etc.), the wiki is doing the opposite to stay truer to the whole A-B tag team idea. Maybe a trivia point on B/Bee's page referencing that cover page could be a solution to this issue?--BeyondRed (talk) 21:11, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::If the wiki want's to stick with the (english) alphabet that badly, then just call him B and have Killer *Bee* as an alias. That would be fine, as 'B' is the name given to him by the Raikage. But again, 'Killer B' is a fabrication. It has neither precedent nor meaning. That's the point I'm trying to make here. Skarn22 (talk) 08:41, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, though I said we could call him B, I should point out that 'Killer Bee' is the name he goes by 99% of the time in the manga. I think it would make more sense to make that his main name. Skarn22 (talk) 08:52, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::That is not true. Most people either rarely or do not call him "Killer" B any at all and calls him simply B with appropriate honourifics and what not. I made it a point to check all the instances with him in it when the issue first came up and even speculated that B added the "killer" part to the name himself, as for the "Bee" based on what the Third said during the selections, his name is more than likely simply B- which is an alias itself.--Cerez365™ (talk) 09:53, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::: It seems 'B' wasn't the correct translation to begin with... The problem is that 'Bee' makes sense with his character and abilities. 'B', however, does not, and only matches the others if the others are indeed named 'A','C', 'J', etc. which I would argue as speculation. Phonetically, the alphabet thing still works whether it's A/B/C/J or Ay/Bee/Shi/Jay. Plus, there's already a trivia tidbit that explains this 'alphabet connection' to the extent that we understand it. I would suggest that their names be matched to the Viz translation until we find something that disagrees with it. Skarn22 (talk) 12:00, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oops, almost forgot. For the record, he was introduced to Naruto as 'Kirābī-sama'. Going from there, calling him 'bī' could simply be a shortening of his full name, or his original title of 'bī'. In the end, it doesn't matter since they're the same either way.Skarn22 (talk) 12:06, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so. "Bee" would only refer to that one time he quoted Muhammad Ali in attacking Sasuke whereas "B" fits perfectly with Captain Badass' words that the partners of the Raikage "A" would be known as "B" to signify his position (I wouldn't be surprised if all the Raikage's were known as A). That's two for one. Like I said before, the instances where he's been called B greatly outweighs those that he's been called Killer B but that's just my own bit of speculation and not really relevant. I'm not sure how you can go against the grain in this instance where we know everyone from Kumogakure either has an Alphabetical, descriptive or numeric (Yugito) name. Because of all the evidence pointing towards B being B and not Bee and we don't use Viz for anything much, it was changed and I doubt anything will be done about it until more substantial information is available.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:20, August 14, 2012 (UTC) : ...Going from the trivia, 'Killer Bee' is a reference to both a rap group and a wrestling team. He constantly raps and has multiple techniques based on pro wrestling moves as well. It's not up for debate whether 'Killer Bee' is a valid reference. There is a mountain of evidence to support it. :The only question is which reference ('Killer Bee' or 'A/B/C/J') is linked directly in terms of the English spelling, and which is only phonetic. This wiki is calling him 'Killer B', whereas Viz, most fan translators, and other info sites I've seen all call him 'Killer Bee'. Frankly, I'm siding with the others, since there is zero evidence to prove either side(both are valid references and we haven't actually seen it written in english characters, at least not by the mangaka), but 'Killer B' just *sounds* dumb to me... :At any rate, I don't know how 'proof' could possibly be produced in this scenario. We've seen his name written both in manga speech and on paper(when he's taking notes for rapping), and he always uses the katakana. Short of Kishi making a spinoff series where it's spelled out for us in the title, I wouldn't hold my breath... Skarn22 (talk) 21:45, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Eyesight. Should we mention how being in a forest gives B issues with his eyesight? We only know it's forests so far, so I don't know if any other bushland would have effect, but Eight Tails seemed pretty concerned about it. Concerned enough to want to burn the whole forest down? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 03:52, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :The trees are obscuring their vision.--''Deva '' 03:55, December 1, 2011 (UTC) "B, it's bad for us to fight them in a forest. Your eyesight gets worse. You know that don't you" - It sounds more like B has eyesight issues when fighting in a forest more then the forest being the issue. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 03:57, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :The mangastream translation is more clear.--''Deva '' 03:59, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, I see. I went and re-read the mangastream version. Much more clearer xD SusanooUnleashed (talk) 04:22, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Fool, ya fool How is it written in japanese? EzioLover (talk) 09:25, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Family Should we add pages for his Uncle and Father even though they haven't been seen, smilar to how Tera and Dajimu have pages despite not having affected or appeared in the story.--TricksterKing (talk) 10:19, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Those pages would be similar to Danzo's father and grandfather - redundant. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 13:22, February 10, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::Tera and Dajimu are also named characters.--Cerez365™ 13:33, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::We don't list unnamed/unknown characters that did nothing in the plot. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 13:36, February 10, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Epithet Isn't B known as the "Hero of Heroes"? At least Motoi claimed him as such. (talk) 17:45, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :This.--Cerez365™ 18:35, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Infobox image Is this better? Tried adding this but got rebuffed =.= --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 11:51, August 16, 2012 (UTC) : Do not support. Current image is way more badass and doesn't have technicoloured background.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:35, August 16, 2012 (UTC)